


【L月/授翻】Some Nights有些夜晚(4)(5)(6)

by TINOJM17



Series: 【L月/授翻】Some Nights有些夜晚 [4]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TINOJM17/pseuds/TINOJM17
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Series: 【L月/授翻】Some Nights有些夜晚 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802521
Kudos: 6





	【L月/授翻】Some Nights有些夜晚(4)(5)(6)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hanakoryu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanakoryu/gifts).
  * A translation of [Some Nights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557313) by [Hanakoryu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanakoryu/pseuds/Hanakoryu). 



**Some nights，I wish they’d just fall off**

**有些夜晚，我真希望它们能淡出我的脑海**

_“名字有何意义呢？_

_就算以他名称呼玫瑰_

_它也芬芳依旧。”_

月以几乎不可闻的低语读着诗，念咒一般。这转移了L放在他正认真分析的报告上的注意力，他深陷的黑眸望向身边年轻的男性。几个小时前，特别调查组的成员都回到了自己的房间，就连松田也在凌晨三点左右放弃了，他那想要证明自己价值的微弱尝试也失败了。基拉案件的调查已经耗尽了每个人的精力，数月以来，每一个可能的证据都被泄露了，但死者不断在警察眼皮子底下出现，大众媒体也不放过机会来强调司法部门的失败。L是唯一一个对挑衅毫不理会的人，他和月要抓住基拉并自证清白的决心一样坚定。

两人都坐在床上，他们之间的链条划分好了彼此的私人领地。“月君，你最近很喜欢读莎翁吗？”侦探问道，猜测着被月的手指挡住的书封上的作者姓名以及书名。“我没想到你是喜欢读 _《罗密欧与朱丽叶》_ 的类型。”

“老实说，我不是。”月用一种相当天真的口吻回答道。海砂无疑是很钟情浪漫故事的，你可以看见她在听到年轻的情侣在克服种种困难之后啧啧称赞并兴奋鼓掌，在听到这对苦命鸳鸯最终喜结连理或凄然殉情时泣不成声——她认为直至死亡才能将你们分离这句誓言隐含着一种神圣之情。“但我承认这句话的确令人印象深刻。”

“那么……”L挺了挺腰杆，翘起脚趾，仍旧啃着大拇指。“你觉得名字没有价值吗？”

“我认为名字只是一个用于区分不同东西的标签罢了。它无法创造价值，也无法创造出真正的意义。”名字是一个微妙的话题，因为它是基拉杀人的第一武器……很难说名字这样脆弱而毫无意义的东西承载了足以了结一个人性命的信息，不是吗？月沉思了一会儿，没得出一个肯定的回答。这是因为和他拷在一起的人。“考虑一下文中所述。一朵玫瑰，如果被叫做完全不同的名字，仍然会如它叫做玫瑰时一样芬芳。名字只是人类决定的标签，它不该拥有真正的力量——但是它有。姓氏是朱丽叶与罗密欧不能相爱的原因，但它却无法定义他们的感情，也无法定义他们是什么样的人。”

雷声打断了月的思路，紧接着是雨敲窗户的声音。天气预报说雨季提前了，事实上，已经连续下了两天暴雨了。月即使不看窗户也知道，因为海砂伤心的地告诉他，由于台风警报她没法离开家半步，也让他保证自己不会离开室内。 _如果他可以的话……_

一道闪电划破天空，在L对的侧脸上投下一抹光。他看上去好似从未离开过这个位置，但是在一起度过了五十三个夜晚——在第一次（也是唯一一次）接吻和随之而来的三四十个逐渐亲密的夜晚之后，月很轻易地看出他的肩膀有些僵直。

“那么……其实我称呼你月或是基拉，都没有什么区别，因为一个名字并不能定义你是什么样的人。我说的对吗？”L歪着头，刘海稍稍遮住了他深陷的眼窝，但并未遮住他语气中暗含的挑衅。尽管月意识到这是一个恶意满满的心理测试，而且自己的每一个动作，每一句话都在被观察和评判，但他还是无法抑制内心的怒火。那些愚蠢的游戏L就是玩不够吗？两个月过去了，难道他还没有得到足够的证据吗？

他的手剧烈颤抖着，手腕突然一动，合上了书。“你在暗示我是个杀人犯。又一次。”月强迫自己的声音保持冷静，但他的声音仍然很尖刻，甚至更糟，他从一开始就知道L的想要再次指控自己有罪。

“我只是说，就算我用另一个名字称呼你也没什么区别。基拉只是个名字罢了。”侦探微微一笑，又开始继续手头的工作。“我只是把你所说的付诸实践，我不明白你为什么——”

L正在查看的文书从手里掉落，如同精致的羽毛一般在半空飞舞，随后落在了毯子上。混战之中，连《罗密欧与朱丽叶》的印本也掉落在地，最后，月骑在L身上，双手紧紧地拽着L的T恤。“别耍我。这不是游戏，龙崎，而且我——”

除却外表，其实L非常强壮。一眨眼的功夫，他就翻身将优等生压在了自己身下，紧紧扣住了对方的手腕，以防他进行徒劳的挣扎。“这不是游戏，月。”L眼下沉重的眼袋更加凸显了，而他下弯的肩头和垂在脸旁凌乱的黑发都显出他所背负的重量，尽管他还如此年轻。“不断有人死去是因为某人自以为是神。你说得对，名字不一定能决定一个人的价值，但能决定他们在社会中的存在。这正是基拉需要抹杀的。”

手铐在L致命的紧握之下割破了月的皮肉，但他浑然不觉，只是怒目而视，不断挑衅着侦探。他可没心情听L的说教，因为连L都不知道该如何发泄自己的挫败感。他们都疲惫不堪，毫无进展，即使是首屈一指的侦探也有他的极限。他们都只是凡人。“流河旱树，龙崎，L。”月依次列出侦探使用过的化名。“我可以叫你任何你想被称呼的名字，但你到底是什么样的人呢？”

月试图平稳自己的呼吸，他停止了挣扎，但L的手并未松开，他只得凝视着二人之间刚刚被雨声打破的寂静。月已经做好脸上要被打一拳的准备了，因为这是他们互相戏弄对方时通常会发生的事——但是并没有。接下来，被崭新的闪电淹没的，是月先前得出的（不完整的）答案。

L的唇贴上了月的，弥合了两人之间的裂痕。两人的嘴唇轻蹭着，直到夜神屈服于侦探唇上徘徊着的糖果味，然后舔掉了他嘴角的巧克力蛋糕残渣。对他来说，这有些太甜了，到了让人恶心反胃的地步却又欲罢不能——矛盾至极，但他的唇似乎遵循这不同的逻辑，不断加深这个吻，默许了侦探体验连海砂都未曾真正品味过的东西。某一刻，抓住月手腕的力度放松了，他便能够伸手捧住L的脸，引导他笨拙地尝试一个更加令人窒息的吻，闭上双眼享受这一刻，在滚烫的抚摸下皮肤渐渐泛红。L穿行的手指滑进夜神的衬衫里，打着圈，直到灼伤那块裸露出的皮肤，一声细微的呻吟打断了这个吻。两只手紧紧勾住了侦探的脖子，冰冷的金属是他们与现实世界的唯一联系，两人都屏息静气——月半闭着眼盯着龙崎的身后，另一只手漫不经心地摸着他的腹部。当侦探的手带着好奇开始刺激他的乳尖时，优等生的身体突然一阵轻颤，仿佛这是另一种试探……没错，毕竟是在试探他们被迫同居的言下之意，不是吗？这是一种由逻辑、斗争和思想促成的亲密关系的产物，真希望有人能够跟上他们的高标准。在那里他们找寻自我，猎物和猎手紧紧相拥，吞食下那些如果低声说出来就会暴露自己本性的话语。基拉的调查被搁置在一旁，使二人能够十指相缠，在本能的中间地带共舞，让他们真实的本性浮出水面。只有一晚——而后便会有成百上千次。

月的脑子如轮轴一般旋转着，当L亲吻他的身体时，他不禁拱起背来。在逐渐增长的激情和不复存在的判断力的驱使下，他的手陷入L凌乱的发中，拉扯着头发企图扼杀自己叫出声的欲望。似乎那甘甜的嘴唇和有力的双手比他更加了解自己的身体，使他臣服，这几乎算是一种耻辱了……但他不得不承认，还带有些兴奋。从他们第一次接吻的那晚开始，月就没法说服自己这只是失误：他的潜意识一直渴望着，并且仍在热切恳求着那双唇，而他的理性却拼命地试图解开他动情的死结。

“呃……！”一股热量突然从他的腹沟射出来，因为L铐着的手在拔出来的时候不经意地放在了那里。月的尴尬地面红耳赤，他意识到自己刚刚在没有任何征兆的情况下达到了高潮。从未有人做到过，即使是那些和他亲近的女孩也没有，现在他的身体完全辜负了他，他透过那双黑眼睛看见了一个自己未曾展现过的形象， _不，不，不，不，那一身黏腻和淫荡的模样和自己尽人皆知的完美形象完全不符！_

“龙——”月急切的声音被滑下来的苍白手指压住嘴唇噤了声。“别。”侦探命令道，这个词表达了月想知道的一切。名字并不存在，肉身才是实体，没有了社会所强加的一切标签，没有嫌疑犯和侦探的角色，他们可以自由地以个体身份坦诚相见。

月在喉结处留下的湿漉漉的吻痕使L感到自己露出了软肋，他不禁脊背发凉打了个寒颤。他俯身靠近身下人，仿佛想吞没月盛年之时的美丽。他从不在意自己的外表，实际上，从他的几个化名也可以看出他的漫不经心。然而恰恰相反的是，月很美，他的动作仍然优雅得体，尽管满脸都写着尴尬。他的嘴唇柔软而热情，贴着自己，每次亲吻，或者仅仅是简单地擦过紧裹在衣服里的皮肤，都能让他起一身鸡皮疙瘩。这一切都使他沉沦。

银色的锁链缠绕在二人的指尖，这就是L在将手探进未知领域之前所见的，他的征服获得了一声（放荡的）呻吟作为战利品。月前弯着身子，脚趾也蜷曲着，手指抓着侦探的后背，在L的脖颈边喘着气准许了他的进入。L被黏在身上的人的气味搞得晕晕乎乎的，手在月的腹沟处上下撸动着，企图和另一只正在动作的手同步进行。当L在月的耳边低吟出朱丽叶的诗时之后，两人一齐在一阵颤抖中射了出来。

_“名字有何意义呢？_

_就算以他名称呼玫瑰_

_它也芬芳依旧。”_

第五十三夜结束了，锁链留下的伤痕刻着无言的名字。L精疲力竭地倒在月身上，脸埋进了枕头里，两手摊在身侧。夜神决定第二天早上再修理自己的面具，当社会需要他做个优等生和英雄的时候再说，而在夜晚剩下的时间里，他会让不完美的人性主宰自己——他希望L亦是如此。因此，他的脸仍是潮红的，凌乱的棕发粘在前额，他拍了拍L的后背。一声低沉的叹息从那黑色的发间传来，L转向月，他的双眼半闭，嘴唇微肿，苍白的面颊放泛着柔和的桃色。一个不同以往的，脆弱的正义使者的形象。

五十三个夜晚过去之后，轮到月将龙崎搂在怀里，轻抚着他的头发，直到两人都安然入睡。

_如果名字没有价值，他们将永远站在阳光下共享这段时光。但他们的命运如同罗密欧与朱丽叶一样残酷。_

**But I still wake up, I still see your ghost**

**但我依旧不眠，我依旧能看见你的鬼魂**

2000年，万圣节第一次降临日本，但是东京迪士尼乐园举办了首次万圣节活动。自那以后，美国的节日便席卷全国，尽管日本现已开始用自己独有的方式庆祝节日。

这个节日的目标人群是那些想要盛装打扮的成年人，广场或公园等重要的集会地点会举行一些接头派对和游行；这些活动是免费的，可供人们狂欢到凌晨，你可以自备饮料。

甚至连火车都改变了。这一现象始于上世纪九十年代，当时一群美国侨民开始在火车上举办万圣节派对，如今这甚至会出现在大多数日本人平时用来上下班或上学的安静的列车上；只有这一晚，火车会变成最疯狂最时髦的地方。

海砂穿着一件奇特的哥特式连衣裙，月光吻过她白嫩的肩，她搂着自己的男友笑得正开心。他们刚刚下了满是僵尸、吸血鬼和其他面目狰狞的怪物和上班族交杂的列车，从表情就可以看出其中一些人是不喜欢聚会的无聊之辈。月也并非在喜欢这种愚蠢活动之列，他更愿意待在家里看电影，而不是在大街上参与这场混乱……但是海砂喋喋不休了几个小时，说终于有了一次月君没有和怪物拷在一起的约会，夜神最终还是屈服了——琉克的大笑跟了他一路，直到他将一个苹果扔进他嘴里。

月抬头望天，在特别调查小组总部被关了几个月之后，他还在努力适应呼吸新鲜空气和与陌生人交往。但他关于基拉的记忆恢复之时，恰是他被信任，初尝自由滋味之时；他不能奢求更好的时机了，所以他有足够的时间来安排L的终结，也不用再被那双质疑的黑眼睛一天二十四小时看守了。尽管如此，一想到过去几个月的事，他就会产生一种奇怪的不安。他记得每个夜晚，从最开始尝试了解彼此和忍耐对方的个性，打架和长达数小时的谈判，手指在键盘上持续一整夜的敲击声和淋浴，还有他们第一次接吻（但这只是个事故），他们相拥而眠时L的手穿过他的发，身体的吸引力增强了二人的羁绊（再次说明，这他妈只是个意外……）

月记得一切，而基拉将所有的感情都深埋在即使是死神之眼也无法探索的地方，即人类错综复杂的心灵迷宫。

“月君，你还好吗？”海砂咬了咬嘴唇，满眼的关切。“如果你想——”

“我没事，别担心。”夜神很快戴上了他完美的微笑面具，他知道这足以让少女偶像安心。“你想去哪？”

不出所料，海砂回以微笑，并向着高耸在列车战入口处那块闪闪发光的广告牌挥了挥手。金色的灯光中间框这一幅海报，其中是一个扮成吸血鬼的英俊青年，双翼在黑暗中张开，怀中抱着一个神秘的女孩。“羽岛幽平新的恐怖片上映了！我们去看电影怎么样？”

月只是点了点头。任何能让他远离街头狂欢的人群的都是好主意。

几个小时后，在经纪人送海砂回家之前，她从月那里偷到了一个吻。月又站在了夜空下，周围都是跑来跑去收集糖果的孩子。他几乎有些后悔拒绝搭车回家了，但在于海砂的约会之后，他的身心都已疲惫不堪了；他的夹克外套上留下了她的味道，而且面料上还有少女偶像指甲留下的刮痕和褶皱。夜神还在浴室里花了半个小时来清理脸上的口红印，因为海砂在黑暗的电影院中不断地向他索吻，所幸她短促的尖叫没有震破他的耳膜。

“月君参加万圣节派对的可能性只有1％。我敢说这只是个巧合。”

L低哑的嗓音轻挠着月的脖颈，他一下大惊失色。“龙——龙崎？”他的目光撞上首屈一指的侦探那被幽灵面具遮住一半的脸。L穿着他平常的宽松衣服，苍白的皮肤衬者一头凌乱的发，看上去真挺像那些受困于现世与来世之间的日本鬼魂。一个从地狱而来专门破坏基拉计划的恶魔，尽管很难说一个装满糖果的塑料南瓜能够把罪犯绳之以法。“你在这做什么？”

侦探晃了晃南瓜，歪了歪脑袋，这是典型而又显而易见的表情。“今天是万圣节之夜，每个人都该装扮装扮。月君不一起加入这个传统吗？”月不可避免地感受到那双带着审问的眼睛瞥了一眼自己的衣服——黑色紧身裤和海砂希望他穿的那间带有白色条纹的衬衫和黑色皮夹克外套，褪色的口红印仍然挂在唇边。“弥小姐没和你在一起吗？”

“她的经纪人送她回家了，因为她明早有一个试镜。”夜神耸了耸肩答道，然后将话题转向了侦探另一只手拿着的地图上。“你去参加万圣节活动了吗？”

不给糖就捣蛋的活动在日本也流行了起来，但它一般是组织孩子们的娱乐活动。在特殊的不给糖就捣蛋活动中，他们会得到一张地图或一张邮票卡，在精心设计的地点获得糖果或者邮票之后，他们可以用来兑换糖果。

看着装满零食的南瓜袋和装饰着起送一个事件标志的地图，就很容易看出侦探是如何打发时间的了。“没错，是很无聊。那些谜题太简单了，就像糖果和邮票上的斑点一样。”L的眉微微皱起，还带有一丝恼怒地噘了嘴，使他看起来就像一个刚刚输掉最喜欢的游戏的孩子。月忍俊不禁，这是他那天晚上第一次放松了自己紧张的情绪。作为回应，L露出了一个他最有趣的古怪表情，就好似一个完全没有过社交活动的人。“月君，有那么好笑吗？”

“只是你，”月擦去刺痛眼角的泪水。“这是专门为小孩设计的游戏，谜题当然很容易猜出来！”

“即使是十年前我也能很快解决它们。”

有时候和L说话就跟和一个倔强的孩子说话一样费劲，但是月已经习惯了，他只是叹了口气，翻了翻眼睛。“照你这么说，假如智商按正态分布，十年前的你属于2％的神童咯。”

“一针见血。”侦探在南瓜灯里翻来翻去，直到他的手指捏起一只毛绒小熊猫和一颗糖果。“如果你集齐了所有邮票卡，就可以换一个小奖品。他们给了我这个毛绒玩具。”他一边解释一边将奖品和糖放在了月的手里——咖啡味的，L知道月最喜欢这个口味。

“你猜猜原因。”少年安暗自笑着将熊猫的黑眼圈和L沉重的眼袋做了一番比较。尽管如此，还是青蛙更适合他，因为它那空洞的表情，还有那大张的嘴巴，可以不嚼不动就将所有的东西吞咽入腹——但他最终决定这话在心里说说就行了。

“你可以留着。”L突然说道，然后用拇指和食指捏起一包抹茶味的饼干，而后用审视的眼光看着它。他更喜欢草莓味的橡皮糖，他拈起一颗，放进嘴里，一口吞下，露出满意的微笑。他还未满足，又吮吸起自己的手指来，还发出了愉快的“啵”声，他望向月，只瞧见了对方厌恶的表情。

“龙崎，有人教过你什么叫礼貌吗？”

“月君可悲地败了一百四十三次。”

“凌晨三点，某人突然想吃焦糖酱红薯，结果把热焦糖搞得到处都是，你败了一百四十四次。”

“哦。但你不是给我做了上面加有巧克力和草莓的煎饼吗？”

“那是为了让你好闭嘴赶紧睡觉！”

“那些煎饼非常松软，月君烹饪不健康食品的技术着实令我惊讶。”

这种戏弄和调侃使月的眉毛抽了抽，L炫耀似的露出了青蛙一样的笑容，这足以说明如果基拉不存在，他们会是何种关系——朋友或是情人，但这已经不重要了，他们是对方唯一能找到的可以忍受自己高标准的伴侣。月的目光落在L右手手腕那道红印子上，一下意识到自己的左手腕也有相同的痕迹，这是过去的那些夜晚和命运赋予他们的角色的铁证——刽子手与受害者，最后只有一人能在这个游戏里活下来。

基拉试图压制住让月感到悔恨而绷紧的胸腔；如果被人类无用的感情束缚住了，那么新世界的神将永远无法创造出新的天堂。为了恢复秩序，是需要作出牺牲的 _（为了寻找他噩梦中的鬼魂，堂而皇之的谎言）。_

“我正准备回总部。你想留下来过夜吗？”

基拉不会同意的，因为这些话听起来意味着危险，但是如果拒绝会显得相当奇怪、撇开那些算计不谈，月也能完美地处理这种情况，他迫不及待地面带微笑说服自己一切都在计划之中。“当然。”

L注意到了少年的手紧张地挤弄着毛绒玩具，但他什么都没说。

怀旧之情会打你个措手不及。当你遇到老朋友或者走进童年住的房子时，一种多愁善感的渴求或是魂牵梦萦的感情便油然而生。当月走进曾和侦探共享的卧室时候，这种感觉如暖阳一般温柔地撞入他的怀中，他感到晕晕乎乎，脑子如轮轴一般旋转，瞬间那些记忆碎片同只字片语共同构成了一副更清晰的图景。一周过去了，但他好像从未离开过，又好像很久没有来过这了。

L说日本和伦敦庆祝万圣节的方式有所不同，但月此时并不在意他说的话，他的注意力全集中在床头柜上那迟到一半的蛋糕上了，以及巧克力棒上刻着的金色字体。生日快乐。“龙崎……今天是你的生日吗？”

侦探一如往常地蹲坐在床上，双手在南瓜灯里掏来掏去。“是的。”他简短地回答道，一根棒棒糖已经塞进了嘴里。

“如果我早知道，我会送你礼物的。”

“没有这个必要，今天没什么不同。”

“但这是朋友该做的。”

说完这句话之后，突然一片死寂，唯有当月坐上那张他常睡的床时，毯子轻微的挪动声打破了寂静。L若有所思地盯着在果仁在手指间转了一会儿，然后回头看了看少年。“在生日这天能和朋友在一起让我很开心。”即使他的黑眼睛没有显出一丝幸福，月也能很轻松地看出他眼底的真诚。

他就如一只捕食的猫一般，手指缠上侦探的手腕，嘴唇衔住了果仁糖，细细品味着。然后他的舌开始小心地舔掉侦探指尖融化的巧克力，他的嘴唇与猎物之间残连着兴奋和愉悦的银丝。“月君，我可没说你能吃了它。”这话包裹着威胁的意味，然后以蜜一般甜的形式降落在月的嘴唇上——短短几秒，L就欺身压了上来。主导权的争夺战始于唇舌相缠，唇齿相碰，气喘吁吁、手忙脚乱的十指相触——月的手拽住了侦探乱蓬蓬的黑发，L的手滑进月外套的皮革面料下，弄脏了敏感的肌肤。这些动作并未让他失去平衡，反而改变了月的处境，使得L完美取得了主导权。被人类本能需求所驱使的想法并不亚于自己的对手，这给基拉带来了难以言喻的痛苦。这就是肉中刺，他完美体系中的失调，污点，心猿意马，是非之间的平滑线（仿佛他从未因为自己的私心而越过它），他正义的黑暗面，他的革命……但他的唇里仍有L的味道，他所呼吸的所梦见的都是他，两人十指紧紧相握，整个世界都在围着他们旋转。恶心，错误，耻辱，安心，这正是他所希望的，如果……

“只要我在这里，你就不会孤单。（原句为法语：Tant que je serais là, tu ne seras pas seul.）”L的唇拂过耳畔，声音柔而雅，就似背景的小提琴乐。被这无声的咒语所蛊惑，月的心魔被化解，他的潜意识沐浴在幽灵般的双手提供的的抚慰下，在他背后强而有力，令人心安，能够在基拉展开双翼猛击世界之前将他制服。在那声音和某种永恒的承诺而非死神之命的引导下，月褪去外套和衬衫，赤裸滚烫的肌肤与卧室的冰冷相抗。L的白T恤也被粗暴地脱了下来，他的身体呈现在昏暗的灯光下，从那脊梁的弧度就可见他有多么瘦削。月用吻描摹着侦探的背部曲线，能感受到苍白皮肤的颤栗和床垫上握紧的拳头。“我们是一样的。（原句为法语：Tu es mon égal）”L低声道，他的手引着少年躺在自己身下。在三十二个夜晚之前，月已经不会再问这些话什么意思了，L整晚都用一丝不苟而又锋利的嗓音赞美他傲慢的自尊，但这些都没有使距离变得模糊不清，他还向任他摆布的堕天使许诺正义和美。他的嘴的确照做了，用湿漉漉的吻勾勒着月身体的轮廓，直至身下人咬紧牙关气喘吁吁地发出一声呻吟，才打破了寂静。如果两人此时还戴着手铐，月就会用铁链将L拽过来，然后有些生气地回吻他，知道他们都喘不过气为止。但现在没有东西能将两人连在一起，所以当月抓住了L的右手腕，吻着那个印记，温柔地轻咬那块敏感的皮肤时，L看上去有些困惑。“我就是你的劫。”基拉的眼睛闪过一抹红，当肉体有节奏地撞击着另一具肉体时，月又回来了，结束了这只罪恶的死亡之舞。

“只因为今天是你的生日。”汗湿的棕发黏在他的前额，床单在他的紧握下皱做一团，月看着L沾满润滑油的手指没入自己的腿间。“我想知道弥小姐会说些什么。”那个青蛙一般的微笑打破了侦探冷漠的表情，他的手指故意慢条斯理地激起少年的性奋。

“她什么都不会说的，龙崎。那个——嗯——快一点。”

一百四十五个夜晚过去了，一切照旧。月的指甲嵌进了L的后背，头埋在对手的颈弯里，第一次猛冲时他几乎屏息，脚趾蜷曲，浑身肌肉紧绷着。L将两人撑到床上最柔软的地方，在月的发顶上蜻蜓点水地啄吻了一下，并不断按摩着他紧绷的身体，直到他放松为止，两人都享受着这一刻，直到他们一息尚存之时。

“龙崎。”

月的半个身子被温暖的毯子裹着，头枕在L交叉的腿上，将他正在读的书放在一边。侦探低头看着他，咽下最后一口生日蛋糕。

“怎么了，月君？”

“你相信永恒吗？”

这个问题引起一阵深思的沉静。L咬着他的拇指，手心不在焉地抚摸着月的发梢。经过几晚的亲密无间，他们都已不在意这个小动作了。

“那么那个人便是不希望改变，既不希望向前，也不希望后退，更不希望有什么永恒。不要只承担必要之事，更不要隐瞒它——所有的理想主义在必要之事面前皆是谎言——并且为之热爱。”L说话时嘴唇微启，眼睛沉浸在除了他自己以外的任何人都无法窥视的东西里。也许是鬼魂，但这里连偷听的死神都没有。

“ _爱命运。_ （原句为法语：Amor fati）”月回忆起尼采在哲学课本上说的话。对命运的爱，或者说对某人的命运之爱。一种含括态度的概念，在这种态度中，一个人可以看到自己生活中发生的一切，就连苦难和损失，都是好的，甚至是必要的，接受所说之事，几乎要在混乱的时间线上拥抱它们。永恒重现的概念，完美地描述了基拉从一开始就设想好的道路——包括牺牲和L的死，以及接下来要发生的解脱和悲伤。一切都是值得的。

在L的计算中，月是基拉的概率从未低于97％。

_“Tant que je serais là, tu ne seras pas seul.”_

只要我在这里，你就不会孤单。

他再也不会孤单了。每一条被夺走的生命，每一种被抛弃的感情，每一次牺牲，他的灵魂都会被慢慢撕裂成片，每一个由他产生的鬼魂都会尾随其后。这样他也不至于完全丧失人性，这样当月消失，基拉得势的时候，他就不会感到孤独了。

第一百四十五个夜晚是他们最后一次在毯子下紧紧相拥。L张开双臂，发出无声的邀请，月几乎是立刻就撞进他的怀抱，两人温暖的身体紧紧依偎在一起让他感到心安。他们的脚碰在一起，L轻轻地抚摸着月的发，二人在彼此的凝视中休憩，额头相贴，心跳的频率也相同。

“生日快乐，龙崎。”

这是他们最后一次接吻。

**Oh， Lord， I’m still not sure what I stand for**

**哦，主啊，我仍不确定自己的立场**

他的周身缠绕着无数湿淋淋的手，他的嘴角滴下胜利的甜蜜。

每当他的手指接住一滴映射出他身影的雨，一种成就感就伴随着一阵低沉的笑声涌上他的脸庞，使他的眼里闪着欣喜若狂的光。他的声音在这可耻的夜晚毫无血色地回荡，在这个夜晚，死亡女神降临人间，为了履行她的职责而带走一个生命。月至今没有听到敲响安魂曲的钟声，他听不到因为还未到他的死期，到了L的。当二人站在冰冷的雨中，相顾无言，内心深处意识到他们中的一个将在第二天获得胜利。

_基拉会赢。_

“我很擅长足底按摩。”

看着你的对手跪在面前，垂着头，好似终于承认了最适合他的角色，这是一种恶意的满足感。月感觉自己就像是被自己的计划宠坏了的神，这些碎片终将形成一个完整的谜团，上面绘有他的巨镰，在侦探的头颅滴下的血液上跳华尔兹。他闭上双眼，胜利的甜蜜使他头晕目眩，他的皮肤在L的触握下颤抖着。冰冷的雨水在那双幽灵般的手里落下，L的手掌放在他脚的两侧，轻轻地将他脚的右侧向前拉，左侧向后推。然后，他又将左侧向后推，右侧向前拉，这样一圈一圈的动作，使月的腿感到一阵愉快的轻颤，但新世界的神对眼前的景象已然厌恶了，他压制住了自己的声音。他的肌肉在L熟练的按摩下放松了，没有被隐藏在看似弱不禁风的躯干下的力量给弄出红印；一阵隐隐的疼痛蔓延至他的脚踝，他睁大眼与L四目相对，L默默地给了他一个合适的理由。“别紧张，相信我。”那双深陷的眼睛平静地透出一种神采，这是他们并肩度过的所有夜晚都未曾见过的。但侦探再次弯下腰时，他看着水珠从那绺黑发上滴落，他的脚掌有些发痒。

“我来把你的头发擦干吧。”在这最后一次怀有人类恻隐之心的时候，基拉用他的毛巾关切地擦拭着L的头发，然后他们就那样待着，静静地为彼此服务，虔诚得像是对待神灵一般。同样的双手将在第二天拥住一具尸体，温暖的记忆来得如此之快足以在多年的梦中将基拉猎杀——但他的思想再次否认了创伤和沉默的月的声音，当前途一片大好时，没有必要考虑已经过去的选择，只要准备好高呼基拉之名即可。

“月君，我们睡吧。”海砂将毛巾搭在肩上，握住了男人的手，深情地落下一吻。月看了她很久，才缓缓点头应允海砂给自己掖上被子，她看了一眼床头柜上的毛绒小熊猫，也钻进了被窝。阴险的，盘算着。如果这都不是她能为诅咒他们生活的悲痛而责怪的一切，她会很高兴地扔掉它。

她迷迷糊糊地睡着，搂着月，轻抚着他的发，小心翼翼地，不着痕迹。月不会知道的，他已经睡熟了，月的手搂着女人的腰，并没有意识到海砂会像往常一样一整夜不睡。看着那只愚蠢的熊猫，她将嘴唇咬得出血，忍声吞泪。眼见着月沦为精神错乱的牺牲品真的很令人心碎，每次他凝视着大雨时都会等待有人回应，眼里也会闪着欣喜若狂的光，张开双臂以示邀请，而当她要开车载他回家时，他就会将她打发走。其实他根本没有看见她，他最关心的只有听到他自己的声音，听到钟声，这是他打败L的标志。海砂感谢自己固执而无条件的爱，没有使自己在舞台上疯狂表演时坠落台下。她也很感谢自己的能力，他亲爱的基拉也十分感谢她的能力，这使她能够理解该说什么样的话才能引起月的注意，该怎样触碰他冷漠的肩才会得到允许，该怎样亲吻他的嘴唇才能使他回到自己的怀抱。让他永远离开L的鬼魂。

海砂并没有人们想的那般愚蠢。那些滑稽戏甚至使她相信自己只是个长着漂亮脸蛋的呆板的洋娃娃——毕竟她的一生都在演戏，扮演一个好人要比扮演一个处理妄想中的失败的人类容易多了。她的父母会怎么说呢？他们会为她成为了神最忠实的仆人而做出的牺牲感到骄傲吗？他们会理解她为自己的人生做出的选择还是会反对基拉呢？

雷姆告诉她，无论他们在何处，他们都会注视着她。这是个美丽的谎言，能够让灵魂从虚无的恐惧中解脱出来，那是个人人都将会去的地方，无论他们曾经的所作所为。在那里，你只会停在死亡的那一刻，在死亡中众生平等。

她能轻易地从字里行间看出她的父母想要说什么，而她能做的就是紧紧搂住月的手臂，他是她的救世主，她的引导者。她愿意为他做任何事，甚至能够扮演他亲爱的L与他对话，像他们以前那般做爱，只是为了减轻她的心上人胸膛上的重负，只是为了看到他第二天醒来时对头一晚的精神错乱浑然不觉，只是为了用狡诈的傻笑和血红的双眼洗净可悲的自己。

海砂清楚地记得月一尘不染的明眸曾经充满过纯粹的正义——因为L，因为这个长相古怪的变态男人有某种将她的月勾走的东西。这种无耻的行径应该受到最严酷的惩罚！哦，他的死让她多么心满意足，基拉终于属于她了！

“你不能把月君从我身边带走。”她低声对着毛绒玩具说道，这纯粹是出于自尊心的冲动。当基拉对自己正义的信念产生动摇时，她会记得他曾经的立场。

“直到死亡将我们分开。”

**†**

_“所有人类，无一例外，终会死去。”_

_“他们死后，将去往虚无。”_

死亡是一场痛苦和折磨。

基拉的最后时刻是一系列不幸事件的结果，是由于人们对人类思维的一种普遍而古怪的误解造成的，人类喜欢捉弄你的次数远远超乎你的想象。基拉绝望地坚持着自己的信仰，一瘸一拐地走下楼梯，直到完全失去力气，身体在腐烂的气味中崩溃。这是一个可怕的命运转折，一位神明跌入泥沼，他的金色盔甲也不再闪闪发光，这对每一个悲惨的人类来说都是平等的。

尘归尘，土归土。

琉克觉得基拉这种介于冷笑和乞求之间扭曲的可怕微笑异常有趣，他在逼真的精神错乱中迷失了自我，最后一次试图无视那只扼住他的冰冷的手。在他们第一次见面时，琉克就警告过他：所有人都将归于虚无，无论他们生前的所作所为，同样，虚无也是等待死亡笔记持有者的地方。无论月多么关心他心爱的生命，从他第一次杀人以来，他的灵魂就注定要消亡。即使是神也可以被杀死，更何况死神，死神能证明永生只是一种幻觉吗？他们最终只会屈于和人类一样的信仰，被想要亲自触摸人类各种感情的好奇心所杀死，那彩虹之芒会使最恶之人失明。雷姆因为海砂找到了爱，并为她而死，这是唯一一种能够完全吞噬一个灵魂的纯洁的感情。至少她是为了一个高尚的理由而死的，她的内心纯洁无比，但是月呢？他将孤独地死去，痛苦地溺死在受害者的鲜血之中。

尘归尘，土归土。

 **“呃？有趣。”** 在死亡笔记上写下月的名字之后，死神转过头面向那双熟悉的黑眼睛。月似乎更关心的是他耳边的心跳声和他无力的下肢，因为时间在缓慢地吮吸着他的生命。直到生命的最后一刻，他才注意到那只握着他的手。

**“人类自然是肉体凡胎啦，哈哈哈！”**

琉克咯咯地笑着，黑色的翅膀在基拉的尸体上方张开，沐浴着最后的欢愉，这是他最后一次超过百周年的纪念。

虚无是某物的缺失。

在禅宗中，“虚无”是对一个措辞不当，不值得回答的问题的答案。这就是为什么月不知道自己身处何处的原因——因为无处可去，而他周遭的空间是无限的，如果那片荒凉的土地存在着“终结”的概念的话。他对自己的过去毫无记忆，只记得只记得名字。他甚至不知道自己的样貌，大多数时候几乎看不见自己的双手。他的身体被非物质化了，被毫无逻辑地重新配置了。就像是被破坏的软件数据；一声响亮的嘶嘶声和砰砰声回荡着，这是他的四肢清晰可见的信号，尽管颜色是不透明的，就好似你在盯着一张半透明的纸。他想知道。当自己周围的一切都是黑色，完全没有颜色的时候，为什么他的大脑还会产生颜色的概念。无论白天还是黑夜，他的左手腕都看起来很清晰，他甚至能够认出上面微弱的疤痕。出于好奇，他摸了摸，这一接触使它烧灼，他大吃一惊。在他所处的空间里，一种莫名的感觉绷紧了他的心，他认不出一颗在胸腔中砰砰直跳的心脏。

月不知道自己独自在黑暗中待了多久，他被孤独感吞没，这种感觉与一种模糊的挫折感产生了冲突。他意识到自己代表着某种重要的东西，这种感觉刺痛了他的空虚感，把他逼到了想要尖叫的边缘——但愿他能记得，但愿他能知道，但愿那道疤痕能为他开口说话，提醒他那已经忘却的事。

某个白天，或者某个夜晚，月相信疤痕能够说话了。

“我猜你被困在这里了。”

月难以置信地盯着自己的手腕，它从来没有像现在一样在黑暗中闪闪发光。更令人惊讶的是，他的左手腕上还有修长的苍白的手指在描摹他的疤痕。微弱的触觉使月产生了陈旧的伤感，他又一次疯狂地想要发出声音，但他做不到——他的记忆中的形象，随着他的声音消失在了虚无之中。

“很痛苦，不是吗？垂死挣扎不让意识屈服于虚无。我想我们俩都很固执，直到最后都没有让步。”

他很难压制住自己激动的情绪。那只苍白的手消失了，随着那低沉的声音一起消失了。黑色的虚无吞噬了每一种颜色，使他的意识在记忆之门被敲开之前备受折磨。这声音听上去真实而熟悉，是对他孤独的一种温柔的爱抚。

月想起了当无声的眼泪在虚无中滴落时眼睛的意义所在。

月无法判断要花多长时间才完全实现物化的过程。那声音和手时不时会出现，在某些闻所未闻的东西爆炸之后，月能看见自己的手了。那个声音在说话，他的话语就像是他缺失的记忆拼图，帮月记住了人体的构造。无论白天还是黑夜，他都能听见一颗心脏在胸腔中砰砰直跳，如果不是那双手抱着他，他就会感觉疼痛难忍。当他的身体终于恢复原样时，陌生人的身体也出现在了他身旁，但他们仍然没有看向对方，现在还不是时候。

“你是谁？”

他的声音第一次在虚无中响起，嘶哑而无力。

“据我所知，我活着的时候，叫做L·Lawliet。”

“这么说来，我们都死了，是么？”

沉默代表的不仅仅是声音的徒劳。

尽管白天他会在虚空中醒来，意识到这个领域——如果有的话——是时候灵魂迁移之处，月不在感到孤独。他的身体被压在他身下，在温暖中得到了抚慰，他的指尖抚摸着那个叫做L的男人的下巴，感觉他过长的黑发使得自己皮肤发痒。他的情绪知识储备完全回来了，现在他的灵魂可以感觉到和触摸到的东西比虚无本身所能让他感受到的多得多——月知道，他身体的物质化违背了虚无的概念。他的灵魂将会永远游荡在虚无之中，无法与虚无重连。他不在乎。他相信，只要他的意识尚未消失，他就已经代表了某种非常重要的东西。即使是死了，L也与他一样。

“ _只要我在这里，你就不会孤单。_ （Tant que je serais là, tu ne seras pas seul）”

动听如摇篮曲一般的话语唤醒了月的一种熟悉的感情；他敢肯定L出现在他的生命中过，如果他们的灵魂能在虚无中相遇，那绝不是巧合。他转身拥抱，终于鼓起勇气直视了L的眼睛。L看上去永生不老，他那炭灰色的虹膜中充满温度，尽管他面无表情，凌乱的发擦过他瘦骨嶙峋的脸。

这一次，月不需要叫人解释了，从他们双唇的缝隙中，抖漏了他们的本意。“只要我在在这里，你就不会孤单。”

佛教中，一切现象都是有条件的，而一切有条件的现象都是无常的。人性绝不是单一、独立和不变的，它是由许多部分组成的，是原因和条件的产物，而且是不断变化的。然而佛教中也说，人类有一种超越条件存在或物质存在的本质——所有好的品质都存在于这一开阔的觉知范围中。

死神世界有一种信仰——月和L的灵魂从未超越过物质存在，也从未与虚无的概念相抗衡过，他们都太执着于内在的自我，也太执着于同一枚硬币的正反面，但其实无论哪一面都是同一枚硬币。没有人是独立的个体，没有人是独立的存在。

当L回应那个吻时，月就知道虚无无法将他们分开。

他们是一体的。


End file.
